Hunt for the Nine Piece
by AeroZalen
Summary: What if Sabo, Luffy, and Ace weren't the only kids that 'lived' in the forest? What if there was another kid who shared their talents of making mischief and friends. What if he decided to become a pirate as well.
1. Brotherhood?

Hey guys, guess what, that's right, I started _yet_ another story, but this time, it's a One Piece/Naruto crossover instead. Hopefully, I can get a significant portion wrote down before a new idea mind rapes my head. Anyways, I don't really have a pairing. I don't know; let me know what you think because I always appreciate the reviews. Now then, onwards, to victory, to glory, and most importantly, to pie!

**A Brotherhood?**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _His heart was beating loudly in his ears and the blood seemed to be rushing to his head as the temperature seemed to rise drastically, his head lolling forwards for a second before snapping back up as he kept his eyes on the prize, his first prey of the week, heck, the only prey of the week.

He braced his feet against the branch, then with a tremendous release of tension, he pounced on the innocent boar beneath him, only for the boar to run away at a loud noise, just as a group of three kids entered the clearing, one with a dirty straw hat, another with a mangled top hat, and the final one, most likely the leader, had no hat, but scruffy black hair.

He couldn't stop himself as he bowled the Strawhat over, the other two jumping back in surprise at the sudden appearance of an enemy.

"Sorry, I was aiming for that boar you scared away with your loud noises." Was his gruff apology, pushing himself to his feet as he left the Strawhat sprawled on the floor. Walking a short distance away, he turned to face the trio.

_"Yep, 25 feet, I can work with this, the Strawhat doesn't look like much, and Tophat doesn't look like the brawler type, its Black hair that I need to watch out for." _He thought as Tophat helped Strawhat to his feet.

"And what were you planning on killing it with, your bare hands?" Black hair asked, his arms crossed in a defensive stance, Strawhat smiling as if we were best friends.

"Well, if you must know," He started, bending at the knee to pull my weapon free from my boot, rising with a small dagger in hand, the blade portion shining brightly, not a speck of blood to tarnish it, a darn shame.

Flipping the dagger between his fingers, Strawhat seemed to lose any remaining tension as he stuck his hand out. "Hey, my name is Luffy, do you want to be my friend?"

"Luffy, what have I told you about asking random strangers to be your friend, for all we know, he could be a member of Bluejam's crew!" Black hair admonished as Strawhat sulked, looking bewildered.

"Bu-But Ace, he couldn't be much older than you, and besides, if he was a Bluejam Pirate, wouldn't he have already tried to kill us." Luffy asked, his tone low, just in case this earned him yet another disciplined lesson.

"Luffy has a point Ace, and besides, who cares, there's another kid in the forest to join our crew, now we have four!" Tophat said, his tone excited as Ace seemed to deflate some more, that is, until the boy cut them off.

"Wait a minute, who said I want to be your friend, a crybaby Strawhat, a excitable Tophat, and a rude Black hair, you three go together perfectly, because no one else would want you. My name is, well, my name isn't important, what is important is that I get some lunch, which you so loudly interrupted!" The boy shouted as he turned on his heel, running into the forest.

"You think we should go after him Ace?" Tophat asked as Ace nodded, the trip perking up. Luffy cracked his knuckles, and Tophat smirked, while Ace held his grim look before his face split in a wide grin.

"Of course, I want to beat the crap out of him, Sabo, no one snubs Portgas D. Ace and gets away with it, catch that midget." Ace said, leading the group as they broke out into a run. Pulling a staff out of nowhere, Ace smashed the tree as they passed, leaving a deep indent in the trunk.

Meanwhile, the boy ran through the forest, using his dagger to cut any offending brush out of the way. Suddenly, he took a sharp right, swinging his blade at a seemingly unimportant vine, severing the hanging green appendage; however, as the two halves separated, a large piece of the tree in front of the boy fell down like a drawbridge, the boy sprinting up the wood before grabbing yet another vine, hauling the wood back up, closing the opening.

Now safe inside his personal fortress, the boy began climbing up the inside, heading for a small opening higher up which opened out on to an overhanging branch. Sitting low on the branch, his body submerged in shadows, he saw Ace, Luffy, and Sabo run underneath him, not noticing him. Snickering, he jumped down, running off into the forest to try and salvage his hunting trip by catching something, anything.

After a short while, the sun was beginning to set, and his arms were still empty, his stomach long since announced its displeasure with the current conditions. The boy was starting to lose his temper, yelling at his gut to "Shut the heck up", until he heard a rustling in the bushes, he raised his nose to the air and took three short sniffs.

"I know that smell, its cow, and by the sounds, it's a big one too. Oh, thank you, oh higher entity than I, for supplying me with sustenance today." The boy said, keeping his voice to a quiet whisper so as not to scare away his only potential meal. Holding his dagger to the side, he ran at the bushes, jumping over them to land on the cow and slit its throat without any trouble, except it wasn't a cow, well there was a cow, it was just clutched in the jaws of a truly massive spider that easily matched a ship in size.

Letting loose a girlish scream, the boy turned tail and took off running, raising hell all through the forest as the spider finished its meal, and gave chase, after all, what creature passes up a free meal. The boy used every bit of his memory of the forest to try and escape, but it seemed the spider had traversed even bigger distances than him, since it always seemed to be on his tail. In fact, the only reasons he wasn't currently encased in silk was because its size prevented it from following him directly, instead running across the treetops as it shot long, sticky streams of silk at his fleeing boy.

Diving forwards to dodge another shot, he went over a cliff, rolling down the side into a clearing surrounded by rock, not too high to climb out, but too high to do so quickly, the spider seemed to realize this as it dove off the side after him, using its string to rappel down the side before landing with a mighty _Whump_!

The boy inhaled deeply, his fear taking over as he pointed the puny in comparison dagger at the giant arachnid, vaguely noting that the dagger was about the size of the spider's pupils. Gathering what little courage he had left, the boy focused on his enemy, intending to go down fighting after all, he would die either way, at least this way would be remembered as the one who tried to kill Mr. Fearsome.

The spider decided to start things off with a shot, which the boy swatted aside, the string sticking to a boulder as the spider swung it around, forcing the boy to duck under the massive rock. Taking a deep breath, the boy charged the spider, dodging to the side of two more shots before tripping on a patch covered a third shot, holding him in place before he cut himself free, but not before being knocked away by the spider.

H is back exploded in white hot pain against the rough stones, several stabbing into his back which didn't have much more protection than a thin cloth shirt. Feeling the warmth, he felt where the wounds were and traced the bloody lines clawed into his back. Pushing himself up, he swung at a swinging leg, the blade barely entering the tough skin as it threw him back against the wall, pinning him as the sharp hairs on the leg pierced his skin, more blood joining the growing pool on the floor as he sawed at the leg, finally managing to sever the tip before he fell to the ground, promptly followed by a heavy weight lancing through his shoulder as another leg sunk in, then a fang as venom flooded his system.

He tried to scream louder, only for his body to lack much needed oxygen as the leg began crushing his lungs. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes, his final breath leaving his body,…until he heard a cry of "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" followed by the fang sinking deeper before falling back as the spider switched targets, attacking Luffy for it was his voice the boy heard shouting the attack.

What followed, he attributed to the venom reeking havoc in his veins. He saw Luffy's arm stretch out, followed by Ace swinging down the Cliffside, his trusty pole catching on branches and handholds, allowing him to slowly descend. Sabo didn't seem to have that luxury as he was the first victim, a stray shot of string catching his left elbow, pulling him off the cliff as he plummeted, Luffy jumping after him to catch him.

The boy forced his arm to move, a futile gesture to tell them to go away and save themselves. Seeing that it didn't work, he tried words, only for a dry, racking cough to erupt from his throat as oxygen lead the charge down his windpipe, furiously integrating itself in his body as he spit, licked his lips and tried once again for words.

"Go… away…Ru…Run f…Run for… your…your lives." The boy gasped out, his voice barely reaching his own ears, much less theirs, especially over the ensuing fight noises. Pushing himself to his feet, he lifts an arm, only for his bitten shoulder to erupt in white pain, sending the boy back to the ground.

"Dang…it!" He hissed through clenched teeth, rising once again. "Give me the power, so I won't be a burden ever again, so that I won't have to be saved. Give me the power to be the one who saves!" The boy yelled as he forced his legs to move, slowly at first until he gathered speed, running headlong at the fight, his treasured dagger clutched tightly in his right hand.

Stumbling more than swerving, he weaved passed the shots of string as he swung the small blade with every ounce of his strength left, digging into and slicing off a leg as he went with the momentum and tumbled to the ground, barely avoiding a falling hairy leg.

Looking up, he saw Ace slam his pipe into the head of the spider, green slime spouting out, coating the Cliffside in goo, as Luffy wrapped his arms around the legs, pulling the together and tripping the spider as it fell, Sabo descending like a vulture as he kicked its eyes; the spider letting out a muffled roar as it broke free, shooting a line of string to a tree on the cliff top, pulling itself up and away from danger even as the three boys pelted it with rocks.

The boy tried to smile, until his vision went dark and the ground met his head.

His eyes fluttered open to see three faces over his, Luffy, Sabo, and Ace, one worried, one happy, and one stern, respectively. Seeing he was awake, Ace offered his hand to help the boy to his feet, the boy choosing to sit on the edge of the makeshift bed he found himself laying on.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, running a hand through his messy yellow hair. He blinked a few time to clear his vision, although it didn't help at all, and when he exhaled, his breath rotted his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're at Dadan's. Don't worry, she's nice, she'll take care of you and make sure you don't die." Luffy said, before Ace planted his fist in Luffy's head.

"Don't just answer something when asked, just ignore them or ask something before answering!" Ace yelled, as Sabo watched his two 'brothers' fighting yet again.

"Honestly, dying is the least of my worries; I just need to get back to my home in the forest." The boy said, the two fighting brothers ignoring or not hearing him, Sabo however did, and answered in place of Luffy.

"Oh, you have a home in the forest too huh? If you tell me where it is, I'll carry you back while these two sort out there problems." Sabo said, extending his hand to the boy.

"Hmm, 'fraid I can't do that, a pirate has to have his secrets after all, you might be a government spy?" The boy said, giving a small smile to show that he was teasing.

"Oh, oh, oh, you hear that guys; Wild Boy over here is going to be a pirate too!" Sabo said excitedly, the statement making both brawlers freeze, Luffy pulling Ace's hair while Ace force fed Luffy his hat.

"Really, then, then, maybe you could be our friend, after all, we did fight together, that's the first step to being friends." Luffy said, also extending his hand, the other one still holding Ace's hair.

"Wait, we have to put it too a vote, Ace, how do you plead?" Luffy added, letting the black-haired boy as he rose as well.

"It's vote, you idiot, and I suppose we could let him in, as long as he says I'm stronger than him." Ace said, raising his hand like he was going to punch Luffy, only for the boy to grab his fist, surprising Sabo and Luffy, angering Ace.

"Never, a pirate has no better than himself, and no shipmate is lower than any other, that is my number one rule as a pirate!" The boy said, throwing a punch back, which Ace caught effortlessly, his anger lightening at the words.

"And a good rule it is, if you had admitted defeat that easily, I would've never accepted you as a member of my crew. Welcome to the club." Ace said, actually smiling as he said the words.

"Your crew? If I'm going to serve under anyone, it's Strawhat over here; he seems like the most fun to be around." The boy said, pointing a thumb at Luffy, who blushed and hid behind his hat, speechless for once. "Just don't ask me how I know that when he can't even accept a compliment, skewed as it was." He added, tilting his head, and smiling good naturedly.

"I vote yes, I want him for my crew!" Sabo added, Luffy shoving his friend as everyone turned to Luffy.

"Well, Strawhat, I don't have all day. Tell you what, if you vote yes, I'll give you a present." The boy said coaxingly.

"Fine, yes, I vote yes." Luffy said before adding, "Now where's my gift?" Making everyone break out in laughs as the boy climbed to the window, jumping out as he headed for the forest and his home tree.

Vaguely hearing three echoes behind him, the boy ran to his tree, opening the door the manual way. Entering the room, he looked around before finding what he was looking for. Grabbing it, he exited the tree, making sure to lock it after himself.

Seeing the three boys outside, he tossed the object to Luffy who caught it, it was a slightly larger version the boy's dagger, Luffy held it up by the tip.

"Here Ace, you can have it, I have a punch as strong as a pistol, I don't need a blade to win a fight." Luffy said, handing the 'gift' to Ace, who shrugged before pocketing the knife.

"Now then, we have a drink, to welcome our new brother to the crew!" Sabo cheered, the two other mirroring him.

Pulling a bottle of alcohol, and four saucers from no where, Sabo poured everyone a drink before they all toasted the cups, gulping the burning liquid down in one gulp.

"Now then, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is.. well, you can call my Foxy." Foxy said, smiling before leaning back to avoid three timed swings that would've sent him back into unconsciousness. "Fine, fine, name's Naruto, don't like, well guess what, you can take your opinions and shove them up your pretentious butts, kids nowadays." Naruto said, looking up into the sky.

Well, there you have it, so let me know what you think, also, did you like my mass upload for my stories. If things work out right, I may do that again for New Years, anyways, I don't have much to say other than, please bear with my choices soon, since it was hard for me to try and work them out. Also, the idea of a Naruto growing up with Luffy and Ace, but joins the Marines is in my head. That won't happen this time, maybe another one is needed. Since I'm about 80 words short of 3,000, I'm going to keep talking so as to keep it even, okay? Also, I've made a general outline up to Loguetown, so after that, it may take a little longer to get done, but just bare with it. I have a start to Naruto's pirate crew, and so far have only 4 OCs to 3 canon, including Naruto.


	2. A Life is Claimed, A War is Declared

Well, would it be presumptuous of me to say that I have great plans for this story. After all, I'm not know for sticking with an idea for very long, which annoys me because I hate people like that, though, comparing my current writing to my earlier stories, I much prefer this style. Oh well, you came to read what happens next, not get a blog from me, so on with the show, or story.

**A Life is Taken, A War is Declared**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The tears echoed hollowly on the pale stone, the salty fluid filling in the engraving etched into it.

HERE LIES SABO, WHO GAVE HIS LIFE FOR HIS DREAM, MAY HE FIND THE TREASURE OF THE AFTERLIFE PLENTIFUL

"Why Sabo, why'd you have to go and do something stupid like that? I thought we had a vow, we would all accomplish our dreams, and you go and get yourself killed!" Naruto's voice broke, the last portion coming out in a fractured croak.

"Although, it isn't entirely your fault, the stupid 'Saint' just happened to see you flying a pirate flag, not even a recognized one at that. But we know why he killed you, it's because it fitted his desires!" Naruto spat out with as much as venom as he could. "Well, we'll show them, even if it means giving up my dream, I will avenge you my fallen brother-in-arms, and I'm sure Luffy and Ace feels the same." The boy added, eye smilling as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, Ace left on his adventure one year ago today, guess that means I should get going, after all, I can't let Ace show me up, that just wouldn't do. You think you could do me a favor, watch over Luffy, after all, I can't very well guard him forever, he needs to spread his wings and lose a few feathers." Naruto said, rising from his sitting position, walking the short distance to the cliff, viewing the ocean way down below.

Turning back, he saw Sabo's grave, further back, he saw the rotting body of Mr. Aragog, that giant spider from so long ago, he was the reason Naruto could save Sabo, he was detained trying to kill the big creep. Naruto gave a small shiver, spider were not his thing.

Cursing the massive arachnids very existence, he turned and jumped over the edge, falling towards the ocean, before a pair of arms shot out and caught him, keeping him from falling to his death.

"Thanks Luffy, I would prefer it if I didn't end up as a stain on the bottom of a mountain side." Naruto commented offhand as his younger brother wrapped him with his hands, using his Devil Fruit abilities to fully wrap up Naruto, hugging every inch of him, refusing to let him go.

"Don't worry Luffy; I swear this is why Ace left in the middle of the night, just so he wouldn't have to deal with the Gomu Gomu no Hug of Death." Naruto said, somehow managing to slide between Luffy's arms, and stand across from him, pushing the tip of his straw-hat down to block his vision, running passed him towards the coastline, where a boat was docked.

"Good bye Luffy, I promise to see you again in two years!" Naruto shouted as he leapt over the side, running down the side of the mountain as Luffy tried to catch him before he left. "If that's the best you can do, I don't know why I agreed to be your nakama!" Naruto taunted, front flipping over a swinging arm by Luffy that clipped his foot, tripping him as he grabbed a branch to steady himself.

"But, I don't want to be alone, I need some friends or I'll go crazy and name some cannonball Woodrow!" Luffy said, Naruto would've been confused except this was perfectly normal on the list of things that only Luffy would say. Howling with laughter as the brothers raced down the mountain, one trying desperately to catch his older brother by three years.

"well, you certainly aren't doing a good job of keeping me around, are you, _Strawhat_." Naruto shouted back, snickering as Luffy leapt at his brother, completely missing him as he moved to the side to avoid a tree, which Luffy collided with.

Now laughing uproariously, Naruto missed the root that had grown up, which clotheslined him, making the male flip, rolling down the mountain like a ball before he managed to stop himself. Gripping the handhold on the side of a cliff, he hauled himself up, resting on the edge until a wind blow, causing him to teeter precariously on the edge as he saw Luffy running at him.

Coming up with a quick plan, he leaned backwards, tumbling over the edge towards the beach which was significantly closer now. He had fell about halfway down when a pair of hands appeared next to him, grabbing his arm as he continued falling, slowing down as he approached the bottom.

Finally stopping about 25 feet above the ground, he turned his head and sunk his sharp canines into Luffy's hand, as he gave a loud cry and released Naruto, who fell to the ground, landing with a wince as he landed wrong, but still, he landed.

He looked up to gesture at Luffy, only to see the boy falling off, apparently not giving up the chase that easy. Shrieking with a loud cry, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, taking of running for the beach once again as Luffy landed behind him with nary a cry of pain as his rubbery body absorbed the impact, although he left a deep crater from his impact.

Climbing out of said crater, Luffy saw Naruto racing for the beach, where a small dinghy lay moored to an outstretching pier, Naruto's only escape. Crying out, he rose from the hole, then threw his arms at two trees, where he stretched backwards, aiming for Naruto, who had almost reached the boat.

Breathing heavily, Luffy let loose, flying after and at Naruto, crashing into his back as the pair rolled end over end towards the boat, both stopping on the edge of the pier on their tiptoes as they hovered over the ocean.

Regaining his balance, Naruto grabbed Luffy in a Judo throw as he sent Luffy flying back into the forest, the younger boy giving a cry as he flew away. Jumping into his boat, he turned to see Luffy racing at him, only to skid to a stop as Naruto severed the line holding him back, shoving off with his foot as the distance increased between him and land. Luffy may want to catch his brother and stop him from leaving, but he couldn't stop him now, at least not without sending both of them into the ocean.

"Bye Luffy! Don't worry, I'll make sure come back to you, and then, I'll beat you up again, just like old times!" Naruto shouted as he drifted away from his, Luffy's, Ace's, and Sabo's home island and Foosha Village.

"You better, I have to get passed you to reach the One Piece, so prepare yourself for a beating, MIDGET!" Luffy shouted back, waving as Naruto hurled insults in return for the jab at his height, it wasn't his fault that food in the forest wasn't plentiful.

Turning back and sitting down with a huff, Naruto closed his eyes as he drifted along, before it occurred to him that he didn't bring any survival supplies, how very Luffy of him. Sitting up like a shot, he grabbed at something, his fingers wrapping around a fishing pole and tackle box.

"Ahh, Dadan, always thinking of her 'children'. I'm going to miss her, I probably should have told her good-bye, but I just can't say good-bye to another person like that. After all, it's like Ace said, good-bye is just another way of saying, I'll never see you again, an end to the adventure, a burning bridge, a cannonball fired at a sinking ship." Naruto mumbled to himself as he cast out his line, trying to catch some fish for lunch as his stomach grumbled loudly.

**Three Weeks Later**

Naruto gave a great yawn as he looked at his diminishing pile of fish. _Great, just what I need, add starvation to the list of ways to die on the high seas! _Naruto thought, his inner voice sounding an awful lot like a scolding mother.

As he reached for his fishing pole, he remembered why he had stopped fishing, his amount of bait had slowly dwindled down before running out about a week ago, which was longer than he thought it would last. Raising his head to the heavens, he cried out in a loud voice, "Come on! Give me some food, or at least an island where I can restock!"

Lowering his upraised head, Naruto looked around and seeing nothing, returned to staring at the drifting clouds.

"JERK!" Naruto yelled, whipping his pole around, the hook swinging dangerously close to Naruto's exposed flesh, a fact that he was reminded of as it swung upwards and across his cheeks, leaving two matching marks across his cheeks.

"AHHH THAT HURT!" Naruto screamed, his arm swinging wildly as he cried in pain as the hook did another lap, slicing into his cheeks about a half-inch below the last set.

Naruto screeched even higher as the bloody hook swung around again, this time being stopped by Naruto's hand as he grabbed the line. Hurling the offending pole down, he glared over the edge into the rippling blue ocean water, his reflection glaring back, two sets of marks cut into his cheeks, the ruddy blood dripping into the water, causing a slight red ripple to interrupt Naruto's reflection.

Looking up, he saw a black shape on the horizon, and squinting his eyes, he distinguished it to be an island, a port of safety in the wild and tormenting world, a …!

"It's a Marine Base." Naruto said grimly, his depression returning full force.

"Well, I suppose that shouldn't matter, I mean sure I want to be a pirate, but until I'm a recognized one with a bounty, the Marines shouldn't bother me, and therefore, a Marine Base is just that. A Marine Base." Naruto psyched himself up steadily, his depressive mood slowly dissipating.

With that in his mind, Naruto slowly drew closer to the island, until he finally landed, the wannabe pirate leaping out with a great cry and kissing the ground, then spitting out the sand that had collected in his mouth. Still he smiled, his happiness spreading to the surveying citizens as they guessed at their new arrival.

"Maybe he escaped from pirates." One whispered to her husband who mumbled back, "Doubtful, a pirate ship could've easily caught that little wooden plank."

"Think he's here to sign up for the Marines? Or is he one of them child pirates that seem to be all over the place now days." One elder asked as he passed by in his carriage.

"What does it matter, he won't last either way if _he_ finds him." A younger woman exclaimed from across the tiny carriage, the man's daughter most likely.

"Too true dear, too true indeed." The elder replied, pulling the curtains shut.

"Ahh, land sweet land, how I've missed you my most beloved!" Naruto cried out, before turning to view the ocean. "But you could never hold the lure and mystery of my most precious ocean." Naruto added, the ocean calming for a split second before resuming its normal act.

Turning back to the town where he had landed, he looked around, trying to find something before he spotted it, rushing off, leaving his boat as it began drifting back out to sea. But Naruto neither noticed nor cared at this point as he disappeared over a ridge, before reappearing heading straight for a uniform building with no outlying features to distinguish it from the other fifteen or so building surrounding it, yet it was exactly what Naruto was looking for a he threw the door open, practically teleporting across the busy room to plop down on a wooden stool, a man perched next to him nursing his drink.

As he sat down, the doors shut behind him, the words, 'Lost Island Bar, come lost and leave drunk'.

Ordering a drink, Naruto turned to the side to see his companion in drinking, a tall man that probably towered over Naruto's 5'10" frame by at least a half-foot. A thick head of grey hair seemed to go in every direction, before he ran a hand over it, smoothing the mess to a clean sheen, the hair hanging down to the peak of his spine. His eyes, even blurred by drink, seemed to shift around as if looking for someone or something to kill, so this man had seen battle before, many times possibly.

His mouth was currently occupied sipping the tall mug of frothy liquor that seemed so prevalent in bars. Threw over his shoulders, as if a last second addition to his clothes was a once white cloak now dyed a endless black, with the letters on the back switched to white to reverse the color scheme. Looking closely at the words, Naruto saw they read, 'Justice' so this man was a Marine, and at least a captain if the aura of strength permeating from him was any indication.

Leaning back, passing the motion off as stretching, Naruto looked at the next stool over, only to find the next three stools occupied by a massive scythe, a handle wrapped in steel chains, with the handle being steel, the blade made of the same material.

"Don't you know that it's not nice to stare at a man's weapon, even if it is the most magnificent one in existence." A deep baritone voice asked, his words surprisingly not slurred from the alcohol.

Looking at the man, Naruto saw he had a wide grin on his face, one hand holding the mug as he upturned it, draining the contents in one swig. His other hand was extended to Naruto, an offer of introduction maybe. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto grasped his hand, gripping with as much strength as he could, which was normally enough to crush a wooden 2x4 to splinters. In comparison to his older brother, it paled in comparison, but compared to normal people, it was enough to engrave him in their mind, even one as inebriated as this one.

The man didn't show any signs of pain, and his hand didn't buckle like most peoples, scratch the Captain detail, read Commodore. Yep, definitely not someone you wanted fighting against you.

"So, judging from the coat, I take it you're a Marine, at least a Commodore, I would say." Naruto said, keeping his voice low, no need to set the man off, best to keep a weaker position and keep his head attached.

"Nope, I used ta' be, but after _that_, I went rogue, today actually, or was it last week? I don't know anymore, the days seem to bleed together when the good stuff is flowing. You know the feeling I'm sure, but then again, you seem a bit young to be drinking stuff quite that strong." The man answered, his tone slowly turning self-righteous.

"Hey, I'm 18 years old, unlike you grandpa!" Naruto retorted, anger twisting his words to say, "Shut your trap old man!" He hated when someone mentioned his stature problem, even worse when someone treated him like he was a kid. "I promise, you look older than Gar-poo." Naruto added for good measure, fully intending to get back at this guy until his drink arrived and he picked it up, downing half the bottle in three big gulps.

"IT'S SILVER YOU COLOR-BLIND PIPSQUEAK, NOW KEEP QUIET AND RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS BEFORE I BREAK MY FOOT OFF SO FAR THAT YOU TASTE RUBBER EVERYTIME YOU BURP, GOT IT SHORTSTACK!" The man howled at the top of his lungs, the tone actually causing several people to fall out of their chairs and flee the bar, leaving their half-full and untouched glasses of beer, rum, and other assorted liquors behind.

"What?" Naruto asked, digging in his ears as he brought out a small bit of earwax, balling it up and flicking it at the man, hitting him in the eye. With that, the man turned fully, eye sporting a pulsing vein over it as he tightened his fist.

"My hair, its NOT GREY, ITS SILVER! I'M SICK AND Tired of people confusing them, and speaking of which, how do you know Garp-san, I mean other than by reputation? He is one to usually associate with the common rabble." The man said, causing Naruto to rein in his anger, he could understand the feeling.

"None of your business, Mr. Silver hair, now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave and go find some members for my crew." Naruto said, not realizing that he had just admitted to being a sailor in a round-a-bout way.

"Silverblood, Silverblood Hidara, former Rear Admiral at your service, now then, you said you're looking for members for your crew, so I take it you're a sailor then. What cargo you hauling?" The now identified Hidara asked, bowing at the waist as he grasped three bottle of rum in one hand.

"Oh, really, a former Rear Admiral, I'd ask what happened except I don't care, so I'll be off now." Naruto said, trying to evade the question as he made for the door, not making it ten feet before a glass collided with the back of his head, sending slivers of glass in all directions, blood accompanying most pieces.

"I asked a question, and either out of common courtesy, or fear, most people would answer me, so I'm going to assume that you are neither, and are actually, a pirate that thinks that he can take me." Hidara said, sitting calmly on a table off to the side of Naruto, the boy having never heard the older and more experienced man move an inch, let alone ten to fifteen feet. In his hand, he was tossing another glass up and down, perched beside him, leaning against the table was that scythe, grand, he could move silently and swiftly even with a massive hunk of metal adding to his weight and size.

"The fact that what I assume to be a greenhorn pirate, since I've never seen a wanted poster with your picture, thinks he can take a Rear Admiral, former or otherwise, and the fact that you seem to know Garp-san on a personal level seems connected." Hidara pointed out, his voice lacking that slur of alcohol, contrary to the at least mugs sitting where he used to occupy. Holding the glass for a second, he smashed it against the table, using a shard to cut his finger as he licked the blood off, a shiver running down Naruto's back.

"So, unless you have a Logia-type Devil Fruit ability, I suggest you run before I finish cleaning my hand. OR else, we may see if you confidence is backed up by skill." Hidara said, swinging his scythe effortlessly as he sliced a hole in the thick wall behind him.

Lifting his finger over his open mouth he posed the challenge. "Of course, you'll have to get passed me to escape, so tell you what, I'll give you a five-second head start, so RUN!" Hidara shouted, a slasher grin finding its way to his face as Naruto saw a droplet of blood forming at the end of his finger.

5

Naruto kicked off from the ground, his legs a blur as he rushed towards the man.

4

He spun around a chair toppled by the fleeing patrons moments earlier.

3

He hurdled a table, using one arm to propel himself into the air.

2

He pulled his trusty dagger from its sheath on his hip, the glare catching the shining blade.

1

He thrust it down at the man's shoulder. A non-lethal attack, but one that would certainly hinder Hidara's ability to wield that scythe.

0

The dagger hit the skin and slid off as if hitting a metal plate, Naruto's momentum shifting him with it as he tumbled passed Hidara, who rose with a slow sureness of a man who knew he could take as long as he wanted.

"Should you actually manage to beat me and get away, I'll go ahead and tell you a secret about the rankings within the World Government. In order for a Marine to reach the Vice-Admiral status, they have to be able to use one of the two types of Haki. One such type is the Armament Haki, which makes my attacks hit even harder." Hidara informed him as he picked up his scythe, giving it a few test swings which broke several tables.

"I thought you said that you were a Rear Admiral, if you can use Haki, why didn't you climb in rank?" Naruto asked, crawling backwards towards the hole in the wall.

"Because, that is only half, there are two ways to reach Vice-Admiral, the choice is yours, the only requirement is the use of Haki. You can either collect a collective bounty of 800 million berries," Hidara answered as Naruto's eyes widened and he gave a subconscious whistle, "or you have to be able to impress a proctor selected for you. I chose the latter, with my proctor being Garp." Hidara finished, the results of the battle already evident since he hadn't climbed in rank.

"Oh, so you hope that by bringing me in, you can force a rematch and climb higher. Does this have anything to do with _that_, whatever _that_ is?" Naruto asked, getting one leg under him as he back flipped away Hidara who hurled another bottle at him.

"Haha, no, well on the rematch thing. I'm allowed to rematch him whenever, there's just a month long waiting period between matches. No, my climbing higher in rank does have to do with _that_ though, but that's a another secret that I don't feel like sharing." Hidara retorted as he charged Naruto, who rolled to the side, Hidara's scythe leaving a long gash in the road.

"So, why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked confused as he ducked low, the tip of his collar being caught as he was thrown down the street, impacting a lamppost rather hard, considering his vision swam.

"That is my business, now let's play!" Hidara said as he once again charged Naruto, who evaded the attacks, slight cuts appearing on his body from the near-misses.

"I think we should take this elsewhere, like maybe a square or a large clearing?" Naruto said, still weaving by any debilitating hits.

"Oh, and why is that, Short stack, I don't plan on letting you get away from me." Hidara said, swinging his scythe around before releasing it, grabbing the chain as it swung even wider, Naruto being hit as he didn't expect the move.

"Because as long as we're in this tiny alley, you won't be able to move that massive hunk of metal around as easily." Naruto cried out, the talking hurting his gut.

"Oh, so you want an honorable fight, well," Hidara started as he flicked the scythe to his other hand, swing it straight as a house, which suddenly was divided horizontally, "I think I'll manage right here." He finished, returning his scythe to his dominant hand.

"No, I could care less about an honorable fight, "Naruto exclaimed, his demeanor suddenly changing as he released the wound, not flinching as he moved straight for Hidara, clocking him across the cheek, "I just don't want you to have any excuses when I mop the floor with you, Salt head." The force of the blow tossing Hidara away as if he weighed nothing.

"Oh, that's good, real good, I think you could fit the bill." Hidara said as he pushed himself up with his scythe, running at Naruto who ran down the ally, the chase on as he tried to lose Hidara, swerving suddenly, and climbing rooftops.

Finally, he saw an open square, and leaping into the air, he landed in a crouch, and luckily too as Hidara's scythe swished over his head, where it would've decapitated him.

Rising, Naruto saw Hidara standing there, his bloody scythe in hand, a manic grin on his face as he swung at Naruto, the younger male being forced to try and block with his dagger as he was sent flying, crashing through the wall of a building.

Crawling out with blood pouring from multiple wounds, Naruto glared at the silver haired man, who charged once again, this time Naruto rolled underneath the swing, bring the sharp Dagger up into Hidara's foot.

If he was expecting any show of pain, he was sorely disappointed as the wound didn't seem to faze Hidara in the least. In fact, the man smiled even wider, kicking his foot out, throwing Naruto across the square. Then, faster than before, Hidara appeared in front of Naruto, holding up with a hand around his neck.

"I ate the Pain Pain Fruit, which lets me control how much pain my body feels, also, it let's me control how much pain you feel as long as I have my hand on you. I think a demonstration is in order." Hidara said, setting his scythe down before flicking Naruto between the eyes.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he told himself that the pain only lasted for a second, but that second seemed to be the longest on ever. Just that tiny flick felt like a cannonball hit him in the face, which sent him into a blackout before being brought back by and even worse force implanting itself in his stomach as it felt like another cannonball hit him, this time at point blank.

As he came back, he realized that the pain didn't seem to go any higher than that. "That hurt." He wheezed as his body tried to tell him the pain should've killed him. "But there's a limit isn't there, to how much pain I can feel, or that can limit you yourself to." Naruto added, his voice still horse from screaming, despite the fact he distinctly didn't remember making a sound.

"Oh, so you noticed. Yeah, I can't totally eliminate pain from my body, nor can I make you feel anything more than I could endure without dying, and it isn't in a steady stream, I have to wait five minutes between hands." He admitted, most likely from being impress that the little snot in front of him was still alive, most people would've died of a heart attack from the pain, or bitten off their own tongue to try and end it.

"Yep, so now I just have to keep myself from getting caught again, and thankfully, its just pain, my stomach hasn't actually exploded." Naruto added; twisting his neck to sink his teeth into Hidara's hand who blood flooded his mouth, the iron flavor forming a strange mixture with his own blood.

Hidara let him go, just as he planned, as Naruto spun around, dragging the bade of his dagger across Hidara's stomach, blood flowing freely as he jumped back before Hidara caught him again and forced him to endure that torture once more.

Hidara grinned and swung his scythe, the blade barely missing Naruto as he flipped over the weapon, bringing his dagger down to try and force Hidara to drop his blade. The man instead just took the stab, using it to hold Naruto in place as he swung a fist which clipped Naruto's chin, his mouth exploding in pain without the use of Hidara's ability.

Grunting in pain, he let the dagger loose as Hidara pulled it loose, flinging the little blade at Naruto, piercing his shoulder on the right side, disabling his dominant hand. He followed up with a backhand that set Naruto's vision white with pain, once again without Hidara's abilities. The older male aimed to finish him off, his earlier hope now gone as the scythe descended, Naruto seemingly out of moves.

However, he grew up with Luffy, which means some of his unpredictability had rubbed off on the boy, proof being that he threw out a punch at sliced passed Hidara's cheek, the skin flaying, surprising Hidara as he didn't have time to stop the pain that exploded into his vision, causing him to pause before killing Naruto, who slid out of the way.

"Your ability is also a weakness, did you know that if the body goes without feeling something for a while, the nerve endings become hypersensitive. In other words, if you limit the pain you feel, when you do feel pain, it becomes a lot worse. Also, it seems that since pain lasts such a short time, you have to calculate when it happens to limit it, so if you don't know the attacks coming, you can't stop it as easily." Naruto breathed, blood dripping from his mouth and hand.

His rising however, was cut short as Hidara pinned him to the wall with his scythe, the blade pressing dangerously against Naruto neck. He would've gulped except it would press his neck against the blade even more, possibly killing himself in the process.

"Oh really, well, stop this!" Hidara yelled, throwing fist at Naruto's face before Naruto did something unexpected, he spit in Hidara's face, causing the larger man to freeze, giving Naruto time to swing his feet backwards as hard as he could, shattering the wall behind him as he fell backwards into darkness.

Flailing around, he grabbed something cold and tossed at Hidara who climbed through the hole, his usual grin gone as he had an intense look of rage on his face, understandable when someone spits on your face.

The object in question was a hammer that clocked Hidara in the face, once again, due to the darkness, he didn't see the attack coming and therefore couldn't stop the pain as he howled as blood erupted from above his left eye where the hammer had struck him as he stumbled back into the square, giving time for Naruto to catch his breath.

Breathing heavily and with a plan, Naruto followed Hidara, who was sitting in the center of the square nursing his wound as blood flowed into his mouth.

"Blood? Blood? BLODD! MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD? I love the TASTE of MY BLOOD!" Hidara screeched as he whirled on Naruto, his eyes matching his mouth which seemed frozen in manic glee. His tongue roving around his face, licking up every trace of blood it could reach.

Dropping his scythe, Hidara wrapped the last three links around his hand, his fingers fitting in each one like a slot as he began to spin, the line playing out as the scythe spun around, making a massive silver disc in the square as the scythe sliced up everything that touched it.

"Well crap, this complicates matters, though I suppose it wouldn't be fun if it was easy after all. Okay, now focus and Kitsune Fire!" Naruto whispered as he did a palm thrust which sent a tiny fireball at Hidara, who blocked the attack with his hand, not flinching as the fire seared his nerve endings.

"Well, that didn't work, at least that wasn't my original plan or I would've been in trouble. Still, I can't use fire like Ace-ototo, but I'd like to think it still was a bit hot." Naruto lamented as he tried a new trick, a fast flurry of punches that sent numerous fire bursts that impacted the scythe's chain, turning it red as the heat spread.

"That won't work, Short stack, I can't feel the heat, remember?" Hidara taunted from his seemingly safe position in the center of the square.

"No, I remembered, I just wasn't aiming to hurt you, what I was aiming for," Naruto started as he front flipped into the square, bringing the hammer from before down on the chain where it glows hottest, the chain disintegrating as it melted, "was to melt this annoying chain and leave you weaponless." Naruto finished, smiling with a canine hanging over his bottom lip, giving him a roguish appearance.

"Now then, how about we resume our fight, shall we?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he charged Hidara, hurling the hammer around in a vicious arc that left the end embedded in Hidara's knee. Leaping backwards, Naruto stood upright, turning on his heel and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Get back here, we aren't done yet!" Hidara yelled, running after Naruto, only for his leg to snap under him, sending the silver headed man down to the cobblestones.

"Yet another weakness of your fruit. Pain is the body's way of saying "stop." By continuing after the pain happens you endanger your health. Likewise, by you turning off your pain receptors, you didn't feel the warning that your leg was broken, as long as you didn't apply any weight on it, you would been fine, but you tried to chase after me and paid for it." Naruto said, turning to face Hidara as he crawled across the ground, pulling himself after Naruto with his scythe.

"Kill me." He ordered, holding out the scythe to Naruto, who grabbed the edge only for it to clatter to the ground, its weight far beyond what Naruto could hold steadily.

"No." Naruto countered, sitting down just out of Hidara's range on a rooftop, staring down at the injured man.

"Why, I lost, you should kill me so that I won't kill you later." Hidara reasoned, causing the younger male to lean back and stare at the sun overhead.

"No, killing you is pointless; you did nothing to me to earn my anger to that degree. Had you endangered my friend, or family, the case may be different, but just trying to kill me isn't enough to deserve a death sentence." Naruto argued, his face showing no anger to the downed former Marine.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I must be off, things to do, people to see, and Marine to defeat and all, you know." Naruto said, rising from his position as he turned to leg, his legs tensed in preparation for a jump.

"Wait, take me with you." Hidara asked, Naruto stumbling as he turned to look at the man with wariness uncommon to people his age.

"Why, pray tell, would a former Marine, ask to join a Pirate crew?" Naruto asked, still not buying the act as Hidara pushed himself to his feet, bracing himself on his scythe.

"My dream," He started, inhaling deeply as he began his story, is to kill this man," he pulled out a wanted poster for demonstration, the distance leaving no details for Naruto to scrutinize, only the enormous bounty, 560 million berries.

"This man is my father, and also, my family's murderer. With her dying breath, my mother asked me to find forgiveness for our family in my father, and so I joined the Marines. However, little known fact, they divided who is able to chase and/or capture a wanted criminal. For bounty above 350 million, a Rear Admiral is recommended, for bounties 420 and above, a Vice-Admiral is wanted, and for bounties 500 and above, an Admiral is wanted. Then, there are the Yonkou, which require a minimum of two Admirals, and 15 Vice-Admirals, basically, the equivalent of two full force Buster calls are needed for someone of Yonkou status. So, I'm forbidden from chasing my father until I became an Admiral, however, to reach Admiral status, one has to beat a current Admiral, or be selected by the Fleet Admiral, who would most likely select someone who was able to do the latter task. The current three Admirals are all Logia types, with one being far faster than me, one being rather hotheaded, leaving Aokiji. He is the personal favorite to become the next Fleet Admiral, although, I think the Council will elect Akainu." Hidara paused for breath here, allowing Naruto to take it all in. Garp had spoken of the three Admirals, never really mentioning there powers, only that they are far more powerful than Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Naruto combined.

"So, I was given the option of biding my time to catch him, and gaining the necessary influence to order a Buster Call on him. But, while I wait to beat an old man, even one that helped to catch Gol D. Roger, my father grows ever stronger, slowly approaching Yonkou status, and then he'll be even further out of my reach. So I left, I'm a traitor by name and definition, and I made a promise that I would find someone powerful to help me on my quest, the first person to beat my in battle, pirate or otherwise. You've demonstrated a decent tactical mind, good physical skills, and did I detect a hint of Haki in a few of those blows. Furthermore, you are compassionate, which leads me to believe that you would help a person out, even a former enemy. I ask once again, take me with you, and help me to kill my father." Hidara finished, almost begging the last part as Naruto frowned.

"So basically, you want me to take pity on a defeated old man, who wants to kill his father, and who I have every right to kill on the spot, as if you could stop me?" Naruto asked, and receiving a nod followed by a low bow of deference, he sighed. "Well then, how can I refuse that? I just hope you have the skill to keep up with me, and the self-control not to kill everyone that commented on your silver hair." Naruto said as he leapt down, sliding an arm under Hidara's shoulder and helping along the path.

"I hope there's a boat at the Marine Base because I think mine drifted away." Naruto added, and smiled at Hidara's booming laughter as the pair of fighters worked their way to the Marine base, and their escape of this island.

"Now then, since I have my first mate, what should we be called? Bloody Foxes, no, too bloody. Silver Foxes, no, too girly. The Squirtle Squad, nope, don't even know where that came from. Oh well, I think of it later, maybe after we get someone else on board." Naruto said, Hidara chuckling beside him.

"Yeah, and if we're lucky, it'll be a hot one too, maybe a busty redhead." Hidara added, Naruto giving him a skeptical look.

"Haha, I doubt it, with my luck and your preference, it'll probably be some flat-chested girl with an affinity to leather and chains." Naruto countered, Hidara contemplating said girl.

"Ehh, leather and chains, it might be fun, so long as she has nice rich blood, and a sword, every girl needs a big sword to go in their," Hidara started, Naruto deciding that was enough and dropping him as he hit the pavement, the end of his sentence being muffled, "sheesh."

**A/N: Another chapter done, and this one was a bit longer than normal, but I wanted to really compare Naruto's skills after training on the island to a former Rear Admiral with a grudge. So now, how do you like my writing skills, huh? Also, two points and a shout out to the person who can guess Naruto's fruit first. I'll give you a hint, it's Zoan, honestly, it shouldn't be too hard. Speaking of hard, the fact that Naruto came out on top doesn't really define him as the strongest against Hidara, but he has good tactical sense, a more useful skill than muscles. Now, have a good day and a spooky Halloween night!**


	3. Welcome to Smithy Island (PART 1)

Welcome to Smithy Island, I mean Chapter 3 of Nine Piece, where I feature my first ever two parter, I think, it says Part 1 in the title. Anyways, I'm having trouble trying to get all the necessary chapters written for my 'gift' so I've decided, some will only have one part, some have two, and I'll finally be finished with the next trio for Forgotten Uchiha, so look forward to it guys, ne? Now then, on with adventure.

**Welcome to Smithy Island**

**Part 1**

"Are we there yet?" Hidara whined from his position on the rear of the ship, five feet away from Naruto, who had to duck to avoid his scythe whenever he turned to the sides. Quite frankly, he was five seconds away from finding out if Hidara could swim when he spotted a tiny black dot on the horizon.

"No, now stop your incessant whining or I'll learn how to balance on a plank of wood and burn this boat to ashes, WITH YOU ON IT!" Naruto shouted, his head tripling size, his eyes whiting out, and his teeth changing into jagged points, although several already were. Looking back to the dot, it hadn't gotten any closer, so it was probably an island, or a ship that was just lazing about.

Looking back to check on his partner, he saw how the sea was affecting the silver haired sadist. His eyes were half-lidded, his hair seemed to droop unnaturally, and his body sagged under its own weight. Just from those things, Naruto could tell that he was ready to have more space to roam around on. Maybe the coming island would suffice for his need to run around.

"Hey, Hidara, tell me why you thought a dinghy was the best choice to steal from the Marine dockyards when we could've taken a much larger one that would've given you plenty of room to run around on?" Naruto asked his first mate, grabbing a stick and skewering several fish that nibbled at his toes.

"Because, genius, they would've noticed if a larger ship was missing, correct, but they are unlikely to notice a missing dinghy." Hidara grunted back, throwing his scythe out at a bird that barely dodged the attack, giving a loud _caw caw_ in fright and warning as it flew out of his range.

"Who cares, we're pirates now, we steal things, it's how the system works. Besides, whether they noticed or not, we would've been long gone and they wouldn't know who to blame for the theft." Naruto argued back, heating up his hands to a suitable temperature as the fish cooked in his hands.

"Oh really, I beg to-, you know I hate it when you're right. They may have suspicions, but they wouldn't suspect me, maybe that Pirate Robber I've heard of running around stealing from everyone." Hidara grumbled as his hand shot up to catch the fish Naruto tossed to him, the scales being destroyed by the heat.

"Exactly, now get ready, I see something ahead and we may have to defend ourselves. I would prefer not to die before my pirate adventure every really gets started." Naruto grumbled as the black shape got closer, light noises barely heard over the sea. Focusing his attention on them, Naruto recognized them as voices yelling.

He turned to tell Hidara when an explosion of water went off next to them. "Kuso, Marines! Hidara, get up here and defend out ship before we both get killed!" Naruto yelled to his companion, who grunted, climbing to his feet and blocking another cannonball that would've hit them. Reacting quickly, Naruto focused on his target, launching a small fireball from his palm, but the tiny flame was extinguished due to the water spray from the explosions.

"Once again, kuso, you're on your own Hidara until we get closer to that ship, think you can hold those shots off?" Naruto asked as he tried to bail out the water that landed in their tiny boat from the explosions.

"Yeah, I can hold them off, but they've started dropping their shots short, we aren't getting any closer to them. I would say that's fine since they'll run out of ammo eventually, but some of them are getting brave and trying to swim over here." Hidara announced as Naruto whirled on his heel, an idea forming in his head as he focused all the fire he could create to his palm and firing as fast as he could facing backwards. The force of each shot slowly pushed them forwards, despite the wave against them.

"God, I hope we haven't got much farther to go because I'm starting to run out of juice, and if we have to fight, I won't be very useful." Naruto complained before the boat shifted and he tumbled to the bottom. Unfortunately, he still was channeling fire to his hands, which he caught himself with, with caused the fire to leap to the wood.

"Kuso, this just isn't our day. The boat's on fire now, so maybe we should consider surrendering, at least we may could fight our way off of the ship or take it over, huh?" Naruto shouted over the explosions of water, the fire making holes through which water flowed in, slowly sinking the ship and bringing both occupants death closer and closer.

"Fine, hold on, I'm going to do something stupid and dangerous!" Hidara yelped back as Naruto dug his nails into his shoulders, climbing on top of the older male's head. Growling in warning, Hidara wrapped the chain of his scythe around his waist before swinging it around over his head, slinging it at the ship as the superior metal sunk into the wood of the deck.

"Okay, your turn, run along the chain and get to the ship, then pull me up, okay?" Hidara ordered as if he were the Captain, however, Naruto didn't mind, after all, a Captain knows when to follow his friend's orders, which is what he did.

He hung limply from the metal links as they swayed in the wind and with the motions of either ship, a fact that reminded Naruto that Hidara would die if he didn't hurry. Gritting his teeth as little bits that stuck off of the chain, most likely to aid in battle, dug into his palms, he hurried himself along the chain before swinging around to get one arm over the edge of the ship, pulling himself up.

Seeing many Marines glaring at him, he gave his best, 'I'm better than you' glare back, ordering them to stand down. "You bumbling fools, you're supposed to announce yourselves before firing on an unmarked ship. Now come over here and help me reel in my partner!" Naruto ordered as the low-ranking Marines jumped at the commanding tone, and then deciding not to earn his wrath as they hurried over to pull Hidara up by the length of his chain.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough, and the tiny ship vanished beneath the swirling tides of the unforgiving ocean. However, Naruto kept ordering them to pull harder, and finally, Hidara emerged from the ocean, his eyes lifeless and seawater dripping off of him in small streams.

Hauling the silver haired man over the edge, Naruto laid him out flat, pressing on his chest to try and dislodge the water most likely trapped in his lungs. When that failed, he looked to the Marines. "Are there any females on board, preferably pretty ones?" He asked; only to be met with various looks of confusion.

"Umm, sir, don't you think you should save him first before you have sex?" One of the heavier set Marine asked, his voice deep and reminding Naruto of a cow.

A tick mark formed over his right eye before he backhanded the fat man, sending him into the thick mast, leaving an indention where he hit. "Not for me, baka! For my partner, he needs CPR and I'm sure he would rather a hot woman do it than me or one of you smelly cretins." Naruto shouted, causing several Marines to sweat drop, as well as others to sniff themselves before cringing.

"Now then, if you would please direct me to the nearest female of legal age, preferably hot, I would appreciate it." Naruto remarked before motioning for someone to lead him. The appointed guide seemed hesitant for a moment, before Naruto pointed out that the man currently dying on the deck was a high-ranking Marine, and he jumped to his job, rushing off down the deck towards a door, most likely to the Captain's quarters, or barracks.

"Is the Captain, or whatever rank she may be, the only female on board? When I requested a pretty female, I didn't mean that in the literal term, just a female will do, even a lower ranking officer such as yourself." Naruto commented as the Marine rushed about, checking doors along the hallway they were located in.

"No, it isn't that, but we only have one female currently on board, and that happens to be Vice Admiral-taichou's 'wife.'" The Marine answered, using the air quotes around wife.

"Is it something I should know? If it affects the safety of my partner, and myself by proxy, I feel that I may need to know if this is okay." Naruto said, purposefully using larger words to make himself seem like a higher up.

"No, it's just that, well, Vice Admiral-taichou has a spotless record, he's never been beaten in battle, so, he has started abusing his power, and forced one of the local women into marriage with him. Had she refused, not only would her family have been arrested and killed for crimes against the World Government. Not only that, but he forced her to consume a Devil Fruit, a fate that one should decide for themselves, as such, please excuse her 'appearance'." The Marine retorted as they rounded a corner to yet another hallway of doors.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigar, offering it to Naruto, possibly as a way of forming a bond. He probably hoped that Naruto and Hidara would request a transfer for him to get away from the dreaded Vice-Admiral, something that neither one of them could do, at least, not without breaking the law.

"No thanks, you keep it, I don't know how this event will turn out, and I don't want to disappoint someone that could have a bright future. All the same, give me your name, and I'll see what I can do about the situation, eh?" Naruto eye smiled to the male, who shrugged before placing the cigar in his mouth, despite one already being there.

"Chief Petty Officer Smoker, under the command of Vice-Admiral Brindle, sir!" The now named Smoker answered, saluting his 'superior' as Naruto nodded, turning and entering the room, but not before saying something that surprised even him, although Smoker was already leaving and hadn't heard it.

"Smoker, why is it that I get the same feeling from you that I do around Gar-poo?" Naruto wonder aloud, then pushing the door open with his shoe. However, what he saw within the room left him speechless as a woman, aged at about 20, was sitting on one of the few articles of furniture in the room. The woman most certainly had a strange appearance, leading Naruto to believe that this was the Vice-Admiral's wife.

Instead of human ears, a pair of cow ears stuck out of her chocolate brown hair, her pale white eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was half open, moving around as if she were chewing on something. A cowbell was around her neck, leading the eyes to her most prominent features, not they needed any help. The woman couldn't have weighed more than 150 pounds, and at least a third of that was from her GIGANTIC BREASTS which were covered with a sheet. Naruto couldn't see her entire lower body or torso due to the sheer size of her breasts, and on the large sheet, two wet spots were forming as the flesh jiggled around due to the ocean's movement.

"Hello, I take it that you're the Vice-Admiral's wife, albeit by force?" Naruto asked as he heard a light sniffling, and looking closer, he saw tears in the woman's eyes as her mouth continued its repetitive chewing motion. He saw her try to push herself to her feet, only for her weight to keep her seated on the bed.

"He…" She started, her voice falling to a low mumble almost instantly. Naruto walked closer, skirting the walls to avoid any accidental touching of the woman's organs. He had witnessed what a woman would do to a man she didn't want touching her there. Nope, a pirate he may be, but not a molester, pervert maybe, but no molester.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Naruto asked the woman once he was closer, the woman turning her head to face him as he cheeks flared, and she let out a low moo. Naruto looked at the woman confused before remembering what Smoker had said.

"The Moo Moo Fruit Model: Dairy Cow. Is that the fruit the Vice-Admiral forced you to eat? Is that why you have such…" Naruto started before trailing off as he reconsidered finishing the sentence as the woman's tears increased and she tried to nod.

"Help me, he hasn't milked me in several days and it hurts so much, I feel like they're going to burst. Please sir, won't you help me, I can, I can provide you with my milk. It is very rich and healthy for you; it would surely go for a high price at market. And then, after you milk me, my… should shrink so that I can move and escape." The woman begged as the tears cut a waterfall down her cheeks, the liquid wetting the sheet, causing it to become partially see through.

"MILK YOU! But, I, How do you know that I'm not a Marine that works with your husband. And even if I were to milk you, I couldn't just take your milk, you made it, you could take it with you, to buy passage back to your family wherever they are." Naruto almost shouted, catching himself as he didn't want to be discovered.

"No, it's okay, my family lives on the nearby island, Smithy Island. It is a beautiful home, with rolling hills, wide open farms, not all moderny like other island that have been used as a Marine base. I can get to the island on your ship, since you can't be a Marine since I know the faces and voices of all the Marines under my husband's service. You don't look all that wet, so I assume you didn't wash up." The woman said as she once again begged Naruto to milk her to alleviate the pressure from the built up milk.

"Oh God, why me, I, umm, sure, I can milk you, just hold on while I find something to catch it in." Naruto mumbled, blushing intensely as he found a large washtub, presumably for the woman, which he dragged over to the ends of her breasts. Placing the tub, he lifted the sheet, wrapping a hand around one of her nipples as she let loose with another moo.

"So tell me, why is there a Marine base on Smithy Island, if it isn't modern?" Naruto asked, as he forced the blood back down, and away from other organs, his one hand pulling gently on the nipple, and the other working diligently to massage the breast to ease the pain and passage of milk.

"Because, Smithy Island is one of the leading exporters of weapons, and is rumored to be the location to one of the Seastone Wells. The reason for the high export percentage is because although factories can mass produce, ours are of the highest quality, which can't be replicated by machines. The exact process is a secret that only the village master knows, as well as his apprentices. You see, every five years, he chooses a young child, and takes them to the forges for the next five years, until it is time for a new apprentice to be chosen. No one knows what he does to them, but they emerge as changed products, built like a work horse, with the stamina of a bull. Although, their weapons still don't compare to the weapon master's, the quality is still treasured. I've heard that they've captured the currant weapon master, and are interrogating him to find out the location of the Seastone Well on the island." The woman said, her cheeks red as she blushed at the intense pleasure shooting through her body.

Several minutes passed before Naruto stood up, patting the woman's back, soothing her. "There you go, you should be able to move better now, they should have life boats stored at the rear of the ship, so, I guess this is good-bye. Do me a favor though, go back to your family, be with them, I'll take care of the Marines." Naruto said as the woman nodded, racing for the door, her bare feet barely making a noise as she ran, her arms cradling her breasts as she ran.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, you've been so helpful. My name is Hanabi, Black Hanabi. Come find me after all of this, I have something I want to give to you." Hanabi said as she turned back at the last second, smiling at Naruto before racing off once again.

Naruto sighed before walking back to the deck, thinking up a plan as he walked. He couldn't think of anything yet when he hadn't seen the Vice-Admiral in a fight yet. Sighing once more, he came out of the ship, only to find his first mate, hand cuffed with Seastone cuffs, his head still drooping in unconsciousness. Next to him was Smoker, and on the other side was a woman with a half-unbuttoned pale blue shirt, her hair was a rich black and had two points sticking up like cat ears, but what drew Naruto's eyes was the quiver of arrows and bow on her back.

Still, the man that stood over them all, if you could call it that, was the one exuding the aura of a Vice-Admiral.

He stood at an impressive 4'8", with a head of regal red hair that was ruffled, and a long beard of the same color that reached to his feet. He had a pot belly, and his arms were the size of his head, but with muscle instead of fat. His eyes were black coals, and his mouth was set in a half smile which revealed that he was missing a tooth on the right side. His weapon of choice was a dual sided pick, and looking closely, Naruto could see that it was extendable.

Deciding to test the waters, Naruto charged the cat-girl, feeling that she was the weak link as she was an established long range combat specialist, and he felt he could easily remove a player from the equation. Stupid arrogance.

Unfortunately, in doing so, he forgot the first rule of long range combat, speed. Long range fighters countered their weakness by being swift, something that Naruto forgot as the girl vanished from his sight, only to appear on the side of the ship, balancing perfectly on a extended cannon as she punched Naruto in the face, sending him reeling back, right into the Vice-Admiral's grasp as he clamped a pair of Seastone cuffs on Naruto as well before using a swift chop to the back of the neck to send him into not so blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of cold stone on his cheek, and his shoulder bent at an awkward angle due to the cuffs, which he felt draining his strength, something that annoyed him as he tried to pull the cuffs apart without much success.

"Don't worry about it gaki, if those things broke, I would be ashamed." A voice said, Naruto looking up to see an older man staring at him with a level gaze. The man certainly had the blacksmith look going on with the soot covered clothes and skin, and the rigid muscles caused by heavy lifting and sharp hammering, and thickly calloused due to injuries and heat caused by the blast furnace.

"Why, I'd ask if you made them, but you look to old to be involved in smithing." Naruto said, throwing in a smirk for good measure.

"Ha, just for that comment, gaki, I'm not going to answer your questions, no matter how much you beg me." The man said, his face splitting in a good hearted smile.

"Not my problem, I don't need to ask an old man anything, after all, your age has probably screwed up your memory. Although, I do have to wonder, why you don't just tell them where the Seastone Wells are." Naruto said, earning him a pair of widened eyes. Breathing deeply, Naruto swung his hands under him as he lay on his back. Planting both feet on the wall, Naruto pushed upwards as his body spun in midair allowing him to land on his feet, then, once standing, he kicked his door to see how tough it was.

"Not going to happen, gaki, trust me, I practically built the entire Marine base here from the ground up, and as for why I refuse to tell them the location of the Seastone Well is because if I did, they would take over this whole island and set up big factories to use the stuff, ruining me and my families livelihood. Tell me boy, what do you know of how Seastone is made by the Earth?" The old blacksmith asked as he sat on a bench, his head hung low with his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Nothing really, other than the fact that it is basically the sea in solid form, which really has nothing to due with how it is made." Naruto admitted, chuckling lowly at his lack of knowledge.

"Well let me tell you, just in case I don't make it, I want you to tell it to my daughter, her name is Chanel, Black Chanel." He said as Naruto's eyes widened, was the woman from the ship related to them, he wanted to ask, but didn't want to give him false hope.

"OI, gaki, I'm talking here, now pay attention 'cause I don't like repeating myself. Seastone is, as you said, the sea in solid form, however, it is made through a mixture of silicate, obsidian, sea water, and Sea King bones. Mixed together, then put under extreme pressure, while cooled by sea currants, what comes out is Seastone. However, what that Vice-Admiral's after is the Red Seastone, which is made by removing the Seastone while it's still being formed, and placing it in a blast furnace, then heating it to 250 degrees, remember that, any less and it won't melt, any more and it'll turn into Glowstone which basically is luminescent, but that's it, got it. Now Red Seastone, as I'm sure you're wondering, does the opposite of Seastone, that's right, it enhances Devil Fruit abilities." The old man said, shutting his mouth rather sudden when the girl from earlier entered the cell block.

"Well, it's your lucky day pirate; Brindle-sama has decided to move your execution up to, now. Come quietly, and don't resist and we may let you have some last words." The girl said as the blacksmith watched him intently to see what would happen.

"How about, instead, I choose the method of mine and my partner's death, sound good, kitty?" Naruto said, trying to be as blatantly rude as possible. The girl sneered back, shaking her head.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to us how you die, dead is dead, and just to be sure that you don't pull a fast one on us, we're leaving those cuffs on the both of you, got it, punk?" The girl said as she led him outside, kicking Hidara awake as he somehow was still unconscious from the earlier ordeals. While she did this, Naruto turned back to the blacksmith.

"Don't worry about it, your daughter will be fine, after all, I can be pretty resourceful when I have to, old man." Naruto said, winking at the old man before eye smiling at his hidden plan.

"Okay, now where to, _your highness_?" The girl asked in contempt as she dragged Hidara along as he resisted the pulling girl.

"How do you feel about being dropped down a well shaft, Hidara?" Naruto asked as he nodded one last time at the blacksmith, the old man nodded back before returning to his moping state. Looking back at him as the girl lead them both outside, Naruto snickered, and continued snickering up to the point where they were standing on the edge of a well shaft in the center of the village as the village was forced to watch the public execution.

"This is what awaits those that try to appose Brindle-sama." The girl said as she began along speech about the Marines and how great Vice-Admiral Brindle was, despite the fact that no one believed her.

"Hey Naruto, I hope you got a plan, 'cause I don't feel like going for another swim today." Hidara said, with a slight undertone of fear as he faced every Devil Fruit eater's greatest weakness, water.

"Ha, no plan that this boy here could think of can get you out of this one, you got it?" The girl said as she laughed in a very maniacal way before socking Naruto in the cheek as he fell backwards down the hole, Hidara following not 5 seconds afterwards as the girl walked off, the villagers running to the well to look down it in hope.

**A/N: Since I already wrote this out in another story, I'll sum up the problems for you. Lost flash drive, computer meltdown, Christmas, enjoy the chapter. And yes, I realize this is a cliffy, I had intended to release it on New Year's Eve, and the second half today, but as you've learned, can't do that so just hold on while I try to finish the other chapter. Have a good day.**


End file.
